


james makes a new friend

by tobiismycat



Series: james makes a new friend. [1]
Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alec might get a puppy, M/M, Q is not working for mi6, Qs mom is mean, alec wants puppys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is playing training games with the new agents at mi6</p><p>Catch the senior agent win a prize.   </p><p>James really didn't want to lose </p><p>So he hid. With the help of a new friend</p><p> </p><p>I EDETED THIS MYSELF SO TELL ME IF YOU FIND ANY MAJOR ERRORS PLEASE</p>
            </blockquote>





	james makes a new friend

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. I was inspired to do this entire thing. Believe it or not by a box of ice cream in the flavor I hate

    
About a month and a half  ago  James had met a young man that went by Q.

Their first meeting had been at a dark corner in an empty library believe it or not 

the boy was tucked into a corner nearly hidden and using the Window as reading light. 

James was trying to hide from the young agents. It was a training game. Adult hide and seek  find the senior agent and win a prize.    

James hated to lose and this boy was a perfect way to hide.   
  TEN MINUTES LATER

  When he heard the young agents  sneak out the side door convinced he had done the same  James gently shifted the young man off his lap.  "That was nice"  the young man said with a sigh  "but library's are really not the best place for this stuff."

  After a few more adventurous meetings James discovered he actually liked the kid  though really he shouldn't call him a kid  he wasn't   

when it occurred to James he should get the age of the young man he was sleeping with  Q had told him he was 23 and when James had laughed and asked for his real age Q had taken him home and shown him his birth certificate proving once and for all he was really 23

   
   Weeks later  he was meeting a rather nervous Q in a very warm coffee shop   poor thing ether had a black eye or hadn't slept all night. James had spent the night with him earlier that week and he seemed fine.  

     
Um James you like me right ?  

Yes why Q are you in trouble ? James asked   

"Um sorta"  Q said scratching his head cheeks turning pink 

"Remember Tuesday when you were at my house and my mother saw You leaving ? "

James nodded. Oh yes  he remembered seeing her shocked face as he put his shoes on and told Q he would call later. 

"Yeah well she  put two and two together and kicked me out   
I went from her favourite son to not existing in about an hour"

James really couldn't think of anything to say this was all his fault.  "So um anyways I was"  James put his hand up stopping him mid sentence. 

"You need a place to stay don't you dear" 

Q nodded   "please may I stay with you" ?   

   "I'll make you coffee every morning ?  Please I'm not a messy person"

  James laughed  "no need to beg you can stay  I might not be home all the time so you might have the house to your self a lot. as long as you don't get bored and destroy it then I don't mind"

And now fast forward a few weeks to the present 

James was rushing home hoping he wouldn't find a tragedy  
For the first time in months Alec was home.  What James hadn't told Q was that he would be sharing the house with Alec. He hadn't gotten the chance to tell Alec he had a new house guest.  
  

    He burst in the door calling for Q and hoping alec hadn't scared him to death yet.   He found them in the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised 

Alec had a large bowl of softened ice cream in his lap, he was feeding it to Q.     

Q giggled after each bite  and it seemed he had no idea James  
was there  "you really don't need to feed me"  he said 

" You should let him do what he wants"   

James said startling Q who choked on the spoon alec had just stuck in his mouth.

    "Nice to see you again alec" James said with a smile  

"What happened to we can't have pets we won't take care of them".  alec asked continuing to feed  Q bits of ice cream.       

" Looks to me like you've been taking care of this one   ain't that right sweetheart?"     

"The best care" Q answered laughing. 

    James sat down and watched Q be fed waiting for this odd conversation to end 

"Hey does this mean we can get that puppy I wanted" ?  

When both heads turned to him and made begging faces. One covered in sweet ice cream  and the other In a scruffy beard. James sighed knowing a defeat when he saw one 

"we can get a puppy"

  

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more to it lol I'm thinking about it 
> 
> I do have a tinsy bit more written


End file.
